ultimate_megomniverse_10_wars_unitefandomcom-20200213-history
Humans
Humans (人間, Ningen); short for Homo sapiens in the modern biology, also known as Terrans, are a species native to their world they called Earth. They were the most pervasive species in the galaxy, whose exact origins have yet to be elaborated. Being the most commonly found species in the galaxy there seems to be very few if any planets which have not had contact with the Human race or become host to a Human subspecies of their own. Description Anatomy and Design Gallery Pure Humans Alive File:Ben_10_model_by_brohawk.png|Ben Tennyson/Ben 10 Deceased Human Hybrids Alive Deceased Mutant Humans Former Humans Alive Deceased Characteristics and Culture Society Energy Powers and Abilities Kevin explains that some humans that look normal may be part alien. According to Kevin, people with alien ancestry are actually pretty common on Earth. They are especially common among the offspring of Plumbers. Humans are one of the few known species that can perform magic and manipulate mana, however only certain individuals have the talent. As the attributes of humans are well-balanced mentally and physically, they are able to survive in almost every kind of environment. This also negates the weaknesses of alien hybrids, who are half human. For example, Ester, who is half Kraaho and half human, describes Earth's surface temperature as "nippy", whereas a pure Kraaho would be at great discomfort on the surface. As seen throughout the series, humans are excellent climbers, shown to be able to climb almost anything. Humans are very adaptable both mentally and physically, been able to adapt to enviroment changes quickly and figure out how to deal with unexpected and stressful situations better than most species (as demonstrated many times, when Ben can easily figure out what to do and what is going on, while Rook remains highly confused). Humans are the best long distance runners on Earth, one hunting tactic employed by ancient humans was to chase their prey until it became too exhausted to continue fleeing. Weaknesses Compared to many alien species, humans are about average or below average in almost every mental and physical aspect, making them easy to beat. Humans are vulnerable to DNA-targeting weaponry such as a Tachyon Cannon, due to the fact that their DNA only varies by less than 1% from person to person. Any strength humans have usually comes from their numbers, making them highly vulnerable when alone. Known Humans Pure Humans Alive *Abel North *Amazing Alan *Albedo **Albedo (Cosmic Destruction Timeline) *Mrs. Albright *Aloysius Animo **Aloysius Animo (Future) *Alton Alabaster *Amarillo *Andy *Professor Aniceto *Arnold *Azul *Baron Highway *Barry *Mr. Beck *Ben Tennyson/Ben 10 **Ben Tennyson/Ben 10,000 **Ben Tennyson/Ben 10,000 (Ultimate Ben Timeline) **Ben Tennyson/Ben 23 (Dimension 23) **Ben Tennyson (RAT Timeline) **Bad Ben **Eon **Mad Ben (Mad Ben's Dimension) **Nega Ben **Ben Tennyson (No Watch Timeline) *Benjamin Franklin *Betty Jean Tennyson *Bezel *Bill Gacks *Billy Billions *Bob *Dr. Borges *Brad *Agent Bryson *Buzz *Caesar Salazar *Carl Nesmith *Carl Tennyson **Carl Tennyson (RAT Timeline) **Carl Tennyson (Goodbye and Good Riddance Timeline) *Mrs. Carlay *Carol Smith *Cash Murray *Charlie Lien Ho *Charmcaster *Clyde Fife *Mayor Coleman *Collector *Coop Tennyson *Corvo *Diane Farrah *Dinosaur EVO *Doc Saturday *Donovan GrandSmith *Doug *Drew Saturday *Duane *Earl *Eddie GrandSmith *Edith *Edna *Edward White *Egor *Elliot *Elsgood *Emily *Mr. Enguells *Esoterica *Eunice (artificial) *Mrs. Fang *Fistrick *Fistrick's Thug *Fitz *Frank Tennyson *Fritz *Genaro *Gilbert *Gordon Tennyson *General Groff *Gwenettes *Prince Gyula *Harvey Hackett *Hammer *Harold *Hector *Helena Xagliv *Helio *Hervé *Hex *Hoodlum *Hotel Guard *Howell Wayneright *Hugo *Ignacius Baumann *Immovable Object *Ishiyama (unknown) *J.T. *Jack *Jamie *Jeff *Jennifer Nocturne *Mr. Jenyx *Jimmy Jones **J. Jonah Jones *Joan Maplewood *Joe *Joel Tennyson *Jonah Melville *Mrs. Jones *Jonesy *Julie Yamamoto *Julius *Kai Green **Kai Green (Future) *Kane North *Dr. Kelly *Ken Tennyson (Future) *Kenneth Tennyson *Kevin's Spouse *Kiva Andru *Laurence Wainright *Mrs. Levin *Councilwoman Liang *Agent Locke *Louise Dalton *Lucy *Madison *Madison's Father *Mandy *Manny Tennyson *Margie *Marty *Sheriff Mason *Maureen Nocturne *Mad Harangue *Max Tennyson **Max Tennyson (Future) **Max Tennyson (RAT Timeline) **Max Tennyson (No Watch Timeline) *Mildred *Mino-Toga *Missy *Molly Gunther *Natalie Alvarez *Natalie Tennyson *Nyancy Chan *Old Man *Oliver Thompson *Professor Paradox *Peterson *Pierce's Girlfriend *Pinky *President *Rebecca Holiday *Sir Reginald *Road Rage *Roger *Rojo's Gang **Rojo *Colonel Rozum *Sandra Tennyson **Sandra Tennyson (Goodbye and Good Riddance Timeline) **Sandra Tennyson (RAT Timeline) *Scooter *Captain Shaw *Shelby *Ship It's Employee *Dr. Shueman *Simons *Sir Morton *Agent Six *Lieutenant Steel *Steve Cummings *Sublimino *Sumo Slammer Collecting Boy *Surgeon *Thaddeus J. Collins *Tiffany *Tim Dean *Todd Maplewood *Trina *Turbine *Twin Knights *Tyler *Vance Vetteroy *Vera Tennyson *Vilgax Actor *Violet Offenders **Orange Offenders *Walt *Mr. Webb *Officer Wells *Wes Green *White Knight *Fire Chief Whittington *Wolf Blitzer *Mr. Yamamoto *Zak Saturday *Zorian *Mr. Zu *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Padmé Amidala *Wilhuff Tarkin *Sheev Palpatine *Bail Organa *Clone troopers *Stormtroopers *Mace Windu *Mon Mothma *Boba Fett *Rako Hardeen *Almec *Count Dooku *Queen Neeyutnee *Bo-Katan Kryze *Finis Valorum *Kanan Jarrus *Ezra Bridger *Sabine Wren *Kallus *Zare Leonis *Bail Organa *Yogar Lyste *Ephraim Bridger *Mira Bridger *Jai Kell *Jun Sato *Phoenix Three *Valen Rudor *Gall Trayvis *Oleg *Lando Calrissian *Morad Sumar *Marida Sumar *Kassius Konstantine *Wilhuff Tarkin *Captain Rex *Commander Wolffe *Captain Gregor *TK-626 *LS-005 *MB-223 *BN-749 Deceased *Conduit Edwards (deceased) *Connor (deceased) *Constantine Jacobs (deceased) *Sir Cyrus (deceased) *Sir Dagonet (deceased) *Driscoll (deceased) *Enoch (deceased) *foreverduke838 (deceased) *George Washington (deceased) *Sir George (deceased) *Dr. Jekyll (deceased) *Patrick (deceased) *Dr. Pervis (deceased) *Spellbinder (deceased) *Squire (deceased) *Thomas Jingles (deceased) *Victor Validus (deceased) *Winston (deceased) *King Xarion (deceased) *Jango Fett (deceased) *Pre Vizsla (deceased) *Satine Kryze (deceased) *Myles Grint (deceased) *Cumberlayne Aresko (deceased) *Maketh Tua (deceased) *Phoenix One (deceased) *Phoenix Two (deceased) *Urian (deceased) Human Hybrids Alive *Alan Albright (½ Pyronite) *Devlin Levin (½ Osmosian) *Elena Validus (½ Nanochip) *Ester (½ Kraaho) *Gaterboy (½ Unknown) *Gwen Tennyson (part Anodite) **Gwen Tennyson (Future) **Gwen Tennyson/Gwen 10 **Gwen Tennyson (RAT Timeline) *Helen Wheels (½ Kineceleran) *Joseph Chadwick (part Unknown) *Leander (½ Prypiatosian-B) *Manny Armstrong (½ Tetramand) *Nanomech (½ Nanochip) **Teeny-Weeny (½ Nanochip) *Munya (½ Papuan Giant Spider) *Phil Billings (½ Terroranchula) *Porcupine (½ Unknown) *Servantis (½ Cerebrocrustacean) *Swift (½ Aerophibian) *Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (cyborg) Deceased *Pierce Wheels (½ Unknown; deceased) *Ragnarok (½ Unknown; deceased) Mutant Humans *Acid Breath *Black Knight (EVO) *Clancy *Cooper Daniels *Frightwig *Lobster Man *Michael Morningstar *Rex Salazar (EVO) *Thumbskull *Zombozo Former Humans Alive *Alan Albright (hybridized) *Benzarro (undead) *Elena Validus (hybridized) *Helen Wheels (hybridized) *Joseph Chadwick (hybridized) *Leander (hybridized) *Manny Armstrong (hybridized) *Phil Billings (hybridized) *Pierce Wheels (hybridized; deceased) *Ragnarok (hybridized; deceased) *Servantis (hybridized) *Swift (hybridized) *Sheriff of Bellwood (evolved) *Terracotta Army (undead) *Terracotta General (undead) *Will Harangue (transformed) Deceased Evolved Humans Powers and Abilities Evolved Humans are smarter than average, as shown in The Eggman Cometh. Like normal humans who have the talent, evolved humans can perform magic. Notable Evolved Humans *Ultimate Ben (the Ultimatrix's evolved human) *Sheriff of Bellwood History Past Synopsis References Notes & Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: **If an alien were to use the Omnitrix to transform into a human, he/she would most likely resemble Ben due to his connection to the Omnitrix. **Humans are not considered very intelligent. **Other than Max, humans are considered an insignificant race from an unfashionable western spiral arm of the galaxy. *According to Tetrax, humans are considered "a delicacy" among other species. Category:Humans Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Humanoid Species